Jojo's DxD Adventure: Harem Crusaders
by DIO's Heaven
Summary: Kujo "JoJo" Jotaro, seorang siswa berandal yang pindah ke Akademi Kuoh setelah mengalahkan DIO untuk menyelidiki misteri yang terjadi di balik sekolah yang terkenal akan disiplin. Hyodou Issei, seorang siswa mesum yang bercita-cita menjadi "Raja Harem" menjadi pelayan dari Rias Gremory, iblis tingkat atas dari anggota keluarga Gremory. Petualangan yang gila dimulai!


JoJo's DxD Adventure: Harem Crusaders

 **Cerita ini fiksi. Semua karakter, tokoh, hukum, dan crossover antara JoJo dengan Highschool DxD hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Prologue**

Mesir, 1988. Tim yang terdiri dari 5 pria berotot dan seekor anjing yang dinamakan Stardust Crusaders. Misi mereka adalah mengelilingi dunia ke Mesir dalam waktu 50 hari untuk mengalahkan DIO, tetapi misi ini memakan korban dan sekarang tersisa seorang pria penuh takdir dengan musuh lama dari keturunan darah tersebut.

 **DIO: "Hahahaha! Setelah 100 tahun, aku akhirnya bangun dan tujuanku adalah menghabiskan keturunan sampah ini! Keturunan Joestar! Hahahahaha!"**

 **Jotaro: "Sial! Brengsek bener tuh orang!"**

 **DIO: "Sekarang, Jotaro! Dengan** _ **stand**_ **– ku,** _ **Za Warudo,**_ **aku akan menjadi pemimpin dunia ini tapi pertama, aku akan menunjukkan akhir yang tragis kepadamu, Jotaro!"**

 **JoJo: "Sial!"**

 **DIO: "Sekarang ini akhirnya! Dengan kesempatan terakhirku untuk menghentikan waktu, aku akan menghabisi bijimu!"**

 **DIO: "** _ **Za Warudo**_ **!"**

*waktu berhenti

 **DIO: "Satu detik telah berlalu."**

 **DIO: "Dua detik telah berlalu."**

 **DIO: "Tiga detik telah berlalu."**

 **DIO: "Empat detik telah berlalu."**

 **DIO: "Lima detik telah berlalu."**

DIO, tanppa alasan apa – apa telah meninggalkan Jotaro. Tidak ada yang tau ke mana dia pergi (gw juga gak tau ke mana). Tetapi, Jotaro memiliki ide lain. Idenya adalah mengontrol _Star Platinum_ dalam 2 detik selama waktu dihentikan.

 **JoJo: ("Di mana kau, DIO?")**

 **JoJo: ("Aku tidak tahu dimana kau. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu, aku akan menghancurkan pembuluh darahmu!")**

 **DIO: "Enam detik telah berlalu."**

 **Jotaro: ("Maju sini lo, DIO! Gw ga takut!")**

 **DIO: "Tujuh detik telah berlalu."**

 **DIO: "RODA ROLLA DA!"** *dateng dari mana tuh penggiling aspal?

*SFX: Ka-Boom!

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

 **DIO: "Terlambat! Lo ga bakal lari!"**

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

 **DIO: "Delapan detik telah berlalu! WRYYYYY! Kau bakal jadi penyet!"**

 **Jotaro: "ORA!"**

*TERTIMPAKAN

 **DIO: "Sembilan detik telah berlalu."**

 **DIO: "Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menumpaskan keturunan Joestar."**

 **DIO: *tertawa "Keabadian, kehidupan kekal dan STANDO POWAH!"**

 **DIO: "Sepuluh detik telah berlalu! Sekarang** _ **time limit-**_ **ku sudah mencapai 10 detik!"**

 **DIO: "Manusia – manusia lemah, tunduklah pada penguasa bumi ini! Sekarang, aku akan meminum darah Joestar yang tak bernyawa itu!"**

Namun, ada hal yang tidak disangka terjadi pada DIO.

 **DIO: "Apa? Gerakanku melambat!"**

 **DIO: "Tidak! Aku tidak melambat, aku berhenti bergerak!"**

 **DIO: "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"**

 **Jotaro: "Sudah kuduga, DIO!"**

 **DIO: *kaget "Apa? Bagaimana lo bisa..."**

 **Jotaro: "Aku menghentikan waktu dalam 9 detik."**

 **DIO: "Apa?!"**

 **Jotaro: "Yare Yare Daze. Sekarang, aku tidak membiarkan sedetik pun untuk menghabisimu!"**

Jotaro lalu mematahkan kedua kaki DIO yang menyebabkan

 **DIO: "Apa?!"**

 **Jotaro: "Sekarang, aku bertanya. Berapa lama kakimu sembuh? 3 detik? Tidak. 4, kah?"**

 **Jotaro: "Apa kau tau, jika aku adalah koboi melawan kau, aku akan berkata: 'Kita lihat siapakah penembak tercepat di dunia ini!'"**

 **Jotaro: "Tapi, membunuhmu akan meninggalkan selera yang tidak enak padaku!"**

 **DIO: ("Pertama, kau ingin membunuhku, tapi sekarang, kau bilang jika kau membunuhku, itu akan meninggalkan selera mengerikan, hah?! Tetapi, tetapi... JoJo, kau pikir, bakwa kau seorang Joestar, dan manusia lemah bisa mengalahkanku?")**

DIO berdiri dengan memuncratkan darah di muka Jotaro sehinggan Jotaro buta.

 **DIO: "Sekarang kau tak bisa melihat setelah terkena darah, kan?"**

 **DIO: "Aku menang! Matilah!"**

" **ORA!"**

Tinju kedua stand ini saling bertemu. Ada retak kecil di tinju _Star Platinum_. Lalu tiba-tiba... hal yang buruk bagi DIO terjadi.

 **DIO: "Nani?!"**

Retak itu makin melebar hingga ke muka DIO.

 **DIO: "Ti – TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kono Dio-**

 **DIO: KONO DIO DAAAAAAA!"**

Semburan darah tersebut keluar dari tubuh DIO dari retak tersebut. DIO sekarang sudah mati.

 **Jotaro: "Aku akan membawa badan ini untuk menyelamatkan kakek."**

Setelah Joseph dihidupkan kembali, Jotaro dan Joseph membawa tubuh DIO ke tempat di – mana matahari pagi akan terbit. DIO sang pangeran kegelapan dan kejahatan, telah menghilang setelah 100 tahun.

 **Joseph: "Sekarang, semuanya berakhir. Banyak orang berutang kepada DIO. Banyak orang, selama 100 tahun terakhir. Mereka berutang segalanya."**

 **Jotaro: "Dan balas tersebut takkan pernah kembali."**

 **Joseph: "Ya, dan angka tersebut terlalu besar, sehingga kita tidak bisa mengembalikkannya."**

 **Joseph: "Apa yang hilang akan menjadi masa lalu di planet Bumi ini."**

 **Joseph: "Tetapi, karena mereka... karena merekalah kita hidup."**

 **Jotaro: "Kakyoin, Iggy, Avdol. Sudah berakhir. Berkat pengorbanan kalian, DIO kini sudah menghilang dari dunia ini."**

Di Bandara Internasional Kairo...

 **Joseph: "Polnareff, apa kau akan kembali ke Prancis? Kau tak punya keluarga di sana kan?"**

 **Polnareff: "Joestar-san, meskipun keluargaku sudah tidak ada lagi, Prancis adalah kampung-ku. Aku punya banyak pengalaman di sana. Aku akan kembali ke sana tidak peduli di mana aku pergi."**

 **Polnareff: "Tapi jika kau membutuhkan aku, tolonglah telpon aku. Aku akan mencari kamu bahkan sampai ujung dunia pun."**

 **Joseph: "Aku bisa merasa sendiri tanpa kamu, sih."**

 **Polnareff: "Ada banyak tantangan, tetapi gw tetap seneng."**

 **Polnareff: "Perjalanan ini menyenangkan karena ada bantuan kalian."**

 **Joseph: "Ya. Aku percaya itu di dalam hati nuraniku."**

" _Penumpang untuk France International Airlines Penerbangan 92, akan menuju ke Paris. Mohon menuju ke Pintu 18."_

 **Polnareff: "Selamat tinggal, bapak tua brengsek! Semoga lo panjang umur, ye!"**

 **Polnareff: "Dan cucunya yang sombong, jangan berani-beraninya elo lupain gw ye!"**

 **Joseph: "Semoga kita bertemu lagi! Kalo elo berani, semvak kambing!"**

 **Jotaro: "Aku tidak akan melupakan orang sepertimu, jancuk! (Tapi bo'ong). Jaga diri elo! (Yang ini beneran)"**

 **Polnareff: "** _ **Adieu!**_ **"**

Joseph dan Jotaro dengan santai berpisah dengan Polnareff. Sementara itu, Holly Kujo, ibu dari Jotaro kini sudah membaik setelah kejadian tersebut. Sekarang kutukan DIO terhadap darah Joestar sudah berakhir.

Kini 2 orang "JoJo" kembali ke Jepang dengan adegan terakhir Jotaro melihat foto kawan – kawanya dengan kakeknya. Kini petualangan ini adalah petualangan yang tidak akan terlupakan dari kisah silsilah Joestar. Cerita dari Stardust Crusaders sudah berakhir. Tetapi, meskipun setiap cerita memiliki akhir, cerita yang baru akan datang.

 **To be continued..**


End file.
